


Yeah, that'll work

by NYS30



Series: Three's company [1]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Alex never thought working for Councilwoman Mariah Dillard would lead to this





	1. Chapter 1

Alex can’t believe that he gets to be the assistant to Councilwoman Mariah Dillard. She’s done so much for Harlem and is looking to take it even further and he gets to have a front row seat to it all. 

Of course he’s heard about her cousin Cornell “Cottonmouth” Stokes. The self-proclaimed King who lords over everyone from his pulpit in Harlem’s Paradise. Not to mention, the woman that raised them both, the infamous Mama Mabel Stokes, but the councilwoman isn’t like that at all (he doesn’t think he’s ever heard her raise her voice)

All of that goes out the window when her cousin Cornell starts requesting more of Mariah’s time. Suddenly she’s swearing more, shutting him out of meetings, sending him on pointless errands (he’s sure that it’s just to get him out of listening range) And most alarmingly, acquires a shadow in Hernan ‘Shades’ Alvarez. 

Dark hair, lean build, ever present smirk…evidently they grow them well in Harlem. Alex is sure he lost about ten years when he suddenly appeared in Mariah’s home asking (demanding) in that low even tone to speak to her……alone. He waited, sure the councilwoman would have him thrown out on his well-dressed ass. 

But once again he is dismissed, all he manages to hear is Shades asking if Mariah remembers him before he’s out of earshot and out the door.

After that, Alex mentally changes Shades’ name to Visa, cause he’s everywhere Alex wants to be. He’s halfway convinced that they’re having an affair, especially when he gets a call in the middle of the night asking (demanding) that he bring a change of clothes for Mariah to Harlem’s Paradise. Of course he’s not allowed in to see her, just passes the garment bag to Shades at the door. Shades takes it and stifles his questions with a very curt “I got it from here, go home.”

It’s not until hours later as he’s lying in bed that he realizes that it’s the first time he’s seen Shades without his ubiquitous shades, needless to say his dreams that night take on a more primal tone.

He helps Mariah through her cousin’s death and the aftermath, running interference with the press when necessary. One particular reporter got bold enough to grab Mariah’s arm to stop her from walking off. Later Alex would think he had no idea he could even move that fast.

As he’s packing up to leave for the night, he over hears her telling the story to Shades (apparently the “confrontation” was big enough to make the news) brushing it off like no big deal “I’m telling you it was overstated, besides” at this she turns and graces him with a dazzling smile that never failed to hit him right in the gut, “Alex was there and he took care of it.” Heat blooms in his chest at the compliment, but that’s nothing compared to how much his pulse sky rockets when Shades turns to him, nothing hiding his eyes (he’s figured by now that if Mariah is anywhere in the immediate vicinity, he’ll take them off just to make eye contact with her) and gives him a slow once over. 

“Thanks for keeping our girl safe.” Of course Mariah had something to say about that and he made his exit before he could be included in her lecture. 

He still dreamed about that look, albeit in very different circumstances. 

There was a change in dynamic after “the confrontation”, Mariah started to include him in her inner dealings and after his suggestion to use the dash cam video for her gain, it was like a whole new world opened up to him. 

He dreams about her telling him “I taught you well” in different circumstances also.

He’s going crazy with all these damn dreams and just wants it to end one way or the other. He decides to test the waters after Shades takes care of Candice and she’s just finished her interview outside of the police station. 

Mariah slides in with a relieved sigh “Alex you’re the man.”

Alex turns to meet her eyes, “Anything you need madam councilwoman, let me know” stressing the word need. He holds her gaze before Shades hands her the gun. He’s driving back to Harlem’s Paradise when Mariah instructs him to take them home.  
He glances in the rearview mirror and sees her looking at Shades with an eyebrow elegantly raised in question, his answer is a smirk and a look at Alex “Yeah, that’ll work”


	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shades shows his gratitude

Three’s a party….

 

“That’s all I have for tonight, do you have anything to add?” Alex inquired as he began to stand up and gather his things to leave.

“Actually, yes. I have something to discuss with you, sit down and have a drink.” Mariah said switching from councilwoman to club owner with ease.

Alex turned to the bar, but found Shades was already there with his drink in hand, eyes uncovered and gloves surprisingly off. Handing Alex his drink, Shades drifted to stand next to Mariah’s chair.

“One of my guys was on his way to handle the Demarco situation,” Shades starts. Alex notices that he’s running his thumb along the side of Mariah’s neck. Alex sits up straighter and starts to think this may be one of those meetings.

“And color me surprised when he was told it was already taken care of. How did you manage that, Alex?” Mariah asked tilting her head to the side, allowing Shades to glide his thumb over her pulse point. Alex followed the progression of his thumb and shifted in his seat. “I’m sorry, I missed the question, what was it?” 

Mariah laughed softly, “Doesn’t matter, you handled something that could’ve been very damaging to us. I wanted to show you my thanks.” She stands from her chair and moves to the couch, making sure to stop along the way and refresh her drink. “Or rather, Hernan wanted to show you his thanks.” 

Alex blinked, looking at Shades and realizing that she used his given name for the first time (at least while he was present) Shades walked towards Alex, removing his coat and tossing it to Mariah with a cheeky grin. Alex realized it was also the first time he’d seen him smile openly and joke with Mariah. He stops in front of where Alex is sitting and asks a quick “You good?”

Alex has never been better.

 

Shades makes quick work of his pants and before Alex know it, Shades has him in a firm grip and is stroking nice and easy. Alex is thinking of any and everything unsexy to try and prolong this, but he knows it’s a lost cause when he feels the wet heat of Shades mouth. He feels his eyes roll to the back of his head and can’t stop his hips from jerking and a moan escaping. He’s unsure of where he’s allowed to put his hands, and looks to Mariah for guidance. Which does nothing to help at all, because Mariah is laid back on the couch with her skirt up around her hips and the hand not holding her drink busy between her legs. 

He lets out another desperate moan and returns his attention to the head bobbing between his legs. God, who knew that Shades could deep throat? Over and over again, and Alex is bucking into Shades’ mouth, sure he can’t hold on much longer. He feels a finger glide along his cheek, and on reflex opens his mouth and is flooded with Mariahs’s distinct taste. 

He comes so hard he swears he blacks out.

Alex is just returning to awareness when he looks to the side and sees Shades sucking Mariah’s finger clean of her essence. She removes her fingers with a pop, straightens her clothes and leaves the room with a cool “Goodnight, gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three have invaded my mind, they are so much fun to play with!


End file.
